Belief
by Nari-sama
Summary: Various poems and songs I have written over the years based on anime and manga series.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Vampire Knight 1 - Zero to Yuuki  
_

**Belief**

I'm not what you see  
I don't understand  
You have such faith in me  
And you don't even know my name  
I am lying to everyone around me  
No one see's what I'm doing  
If you knew the truth  
You would never look at me the same  
The game will finish soon  
Then what will you do?  
This silence is killing me  
I need lights and sirens  
To wake me up  
Until then I'll just keep lying  
Until the end of time


	2. Sing A Song To Sing Along

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Vampire Knight 2 - Zero in High Rollers & Smooth Talkers_

**Sing A Song To Sing Along**_  
_

Jump, jump up and down  
Burn to the sound  
Whispers from a thousand miles away  
Sound like shouts  
In an empty room  
You're voice is lost  
Everything is too loud  
When you're heart is found

I can't believe my ears  
I can't understand a word you're saying  
Sing a song  
I know  
So I can sing along

Always jumping around  
From one scene to the next  
I blink and I miss you  
I tried to follow along  
But you're singing  
An unfamiliar song

I can't believe my ears  
I can't understand a word you're saying  
Sing a song  
I know  
So I can sing along

I know you know  
What I'm saying  
You just want to have a song  
Only you can sing  
I tried to listen  
But I had to grab onto something  
So I wasn't pulled along  
I don't the words  
But I remember the tune  
And it's like swords  
To my heart


	3. My Dream

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Vampire Knight 3 - Zero in High Rollers & Smooth Talkers_

**My Dream**

I dream a nightmare for you  
You're a money hungry woman  
A vampire that bled me dry  
I dream what happened to me  
Will happen to you  
You left me here  
Beat black and blue  
I'll bleed ya dry  
Cut you up and make you cry

You originally  
Had my sympathy  
I took your word  
And you took my heart  
But you arn't getting away with it

Now you've got yourself a new man  
Diamonds and jewels hanging from everything  
A fancy new diamond ring  
But you're miserable  
You call  
Me up out of the blue  
Telling me you want me back  
I'm not gonna cut you any slack

Now you're not happy  
I don't really care  
You say everything's crappy  
You're a gold digger  
You're lies are getting thicker

You've got yourself a new man  
Diamonds and jewels hanging from everything  
A fancy new diamond ring  
But you're miserable


	4. Ignored

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Vampire Knight 4 - Zero in High Rollers & Smooth Talkers_

**Ignored **

I hope you saw that too  
Because if not  
You can just get blindsided  
But hey that's anything but new  
Everyone saw that but you  
Don't blame me  
I tried to warn you  
Like I did long ago too

You've been walking around  
For a long time  
With your eyes closed  
How does the night sound  
Filled with gunshots  
I bet it's loud  
I bet it's loud

I don't being ignored  
And I don't like where  
This is going toward  
I'm just gonna wait around here  
Sitting here getting bored  
If you don't wanna listen to me  
Then that's your own fault  
You'll see

You've been walking around  
For a long time  
With your eyes closed  
How does the night sound  
Filled with gunshots...

I warned you  
It'll be your own fault  
When the body is found...

You've been walking around  
For a long time  
With your eyes closed  
How does the night sound


	5. Foreign

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Vampire Knight 5 - Zero_

**Foreign**

I can't see the sky  
But I feel can the sun  
Everything's all upside down  
And I'm coming undone  
Trapped in this hourglass  
Being crushed by sands of time  
Day after day  
It's so sublime  
Knowing no one in this familiar town  
I feel alone  
In my own home


	6. Blinding Shadows

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 1 - Kai_

**Blinding Shadows**

Show me what this means to me  
I can't see  
What it's meant to be  
I see with my heart and not my mind  
I keep digging deeper inside myself  
Because these answers are so hard to find

Sinking deeper into these blinding shadows  
There is no fire left in my eyes  
All the friends I had have left  
Why can't they stop invading my dreams?

In this lonely misery it seems  
I'm talking to myself again  
And nobodies listening

The candle had burnt out long ago  
But there is still a red flame consuming me  
This isn't what I want to be  
I try to hide  
From my anger that burns a firestorm inside


	7. Phoenix Rises

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 2 - Kai_

**Phoenix Rises**

All alone in the darkness  
I'm on the verge of madness  
You're just trying to make lose my mind  
Is that how you get your kicks?  
But I will rise like a phoenix  
From the ashes  
I won't fall  
You will see  
You can't push me down  
I will stand my ground


	8. Dual Tendencies

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 3 - Kai_

**Dual Tendencies**

There is too much weight on my shoulders  
Too many depending on me  
No one will try  
And see the fire inside the ice  
Are just trying to bring me down?  
Or see me drown  
Because you're not perfect you know everyone has their vice  
Locked In the labyrinth of my mind  
I want to just block everyone out  
But I can't give up  
There's too much going on  
To leave you behind  
I will fight  
The shadows everyday  
To see the light  
That I can not find

Grab the torch and come  
Try and find me  
What's become of my heart come and see  
As I wonder trying to pick up the pieces  
Nothing else really matters anymore  
I just don't care  
Sitting into the dark  
Searching for something I just don't have  
It's more than I can bear

I don't give a shit  
It's not you it's me  
That's why I'm so distant  
Can't you see?  
I have dual tendencies  
I can't take it anymore  
And there's that thought again


	9. Dead End Road

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 4 - Rei_

_**Dead End Road**_

Look at your face  
Tears leaking down  
Look at my face  
You're making feel like I want to drown  
What happened behind us  
Is something you just can't brace

It's the future that you have to embrace  
Why can't you forget the feelings you had  
All the things that went between us  
It's gone between me and you  
It all was going to fall through  
Run away from me now I don't care at all  
Just remember I won't catch you when you fall

In my bloodied hand I hold your beating heart  
You're not very smart  
You always run back  
Trying to get through to me  
Look read my lips it's over  
We're never going to get back on track  
Can't you see?  
Our relationship was a dead end road  
I just kicked it when it was down  
And don'g try to put all the blame on me either  
You're not the pure little angel that you bode


	10. Shadow of a Smile

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 5 - Kai to Tala_

_**Shadow of a smile**_

Memories reflect in your tears  
But I don't regret these years  
It's not like we can change them

Looking into your eyes  
I see the shadow of a smile  
Like you had back when you laughed  
About the stupidest things  
Instead of screamed  
Tortured by your haunted dreams

Do we really have to be enemies again?  
Just because I moved on with my life  
I escaped that forsaken rat hole  
And it's your fears  
That keeps you from leaving  
Where is the hope I saw back then?


	11. New Light

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 6_****** - **Takao******  
**

**New Light  
**

All this time I've been friends with you  
I never knew  
What you were truly like  
Though we were friends from the start  
Being far away from you now  
I've seen the coldness in your heart  
I'll show you my might  
Now I see you backstabber's in a new light  
Revenge will be so sweet  
I get back at you tonight


	12. Wake Up

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 7_****** - **_Kai in GRev_******  
**

**Wake Up**

Suffocating in a cloud of despair  
We were once good friends  
Now there's no one I can trust  
Why have you become like this  
You were once just and fair

He can't be trusted  
Why can't you people see?  
He's got you all fooled  
He betrayed me so easily  
He'll do it to you too  
Stop pushing me  
Forcing me to hide in the shadows

Don't you see what's happening?  
What he's doing to you  
I won't quit, I won't shut up  
To her you just a tool  
Just open your eyes  
And you'll see it too  
He's taking you like a fool


	13. Memories of a Time

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 8 - Kai  
_

**Memories of a Time**

Many things are difficult to face  
But why can't I forgive and forget  
Erase these memories  
That have left in my mind  
A black and sickening taste  
I try and try  
Willing myself with quickening haste  
Not to waste  
The future I had dreamed and worked towards  
To loosen the cords  
Of the noose I had tied myself  
Because no one listens  
To my anguished cries  
They all think I'm too young to understand  
What the darkness truly is  
And turn away as I drown  
In these haunted memories  
As numerous as grains of sand  
You just can't let this be  
All these memories inside of me  
All this hatred burning me black  
I wish I could take it all back


	14. Snow Blind

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

This is actually the first poem I ever wrote well before all the others when I was 14

_Yuugiou 1_

**Snow Blind**

A boy is sitting all alone  
Tears trickle down his face  
And there he's sadly moans

Everything has turned to ice  
As her heart has become so cold  
He hates the girl that now walked away  
That the pain turns his heart to stone

He loved her so  
Now there is only bitterness show  
Now he's all alone again  
Sitting in the snow

Blood streams down his arm  
Turning snow red  
He hates life so much  
He'd rather kill himself instead  
Than live with all this pain  
And she'll never know


	15. Freedom To Be Me

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 9 - Max_

**Freedom To Be Me**

Nobody knows who I really am  
No one knows what I'm really like  
Behind this mask

I love them  
But hate what we've become  
Keep that smile glued on  
Don't let the pain seep through the mask  
Just how long can this last  
When my illusion becomes  
Someone else's reality

I want to rip it off  
And live how I want to  
But I'm stuck in the dark  
Searching for something that never existed  
I just wish someone would see  
The subtle shades of gray in my façade of white


	16. What's Left?

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 10  
_

**What's Left?**

I don't care anymore  
My tears roll and pour  
Aren't you my friends?  
At least I thought you were  
For three whole years  
I stood beside you  
But now it has to end  
When it came to the punch  
You were nowhere to be found  
Everything I ever did for you  
Has gone out the door


	17. No Matter What

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 11 - Kai  
_

**No Matter What**

Hope was lost long ago  
Of staying in the group I know  
No matter what happens I will walk on  
I watch them tear themselves apart  
I go of my own accord  
No matter what they say  
Nothing will change who I am  
Just because I'm quiet  
Just because I know  
I see through your act  
Now you want me out

I kept my eyes and ears open  
You were never friends with me  
Truly just a pawn to use  
You deny it though I know  
With your sneaky comments  
When you think I'm not listening

Don't come crying to me  
When there's only you left  
Because you've driven everyone away

For now I walk by with eyes closed tightly  
Never looking your way  
Just remember my friendship is once only  
I don't forgive easily  
I have others to hang with  
I have real friends unlike you  
Remember that next time  
You fall to the ground  
I will laugh in your face  
Pitilessly as you cry  
As you would have done to me


	18. Searching Without Direction

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 12 - Kai  
_

**Searching Without Direction**

Why do I keep searching?  
It's a question I've always asked myself  
I needed something to occupy my time  
To keep a hold on the last of my sanity  
Nothing means anything anymore  
Except to try and save it  
I refuse to loose and stumble in the dark

Stop asking so much of me all the time  
I'm too tired to answer you anymore  
It means nothing to me now  
All the memories were forgotten long ago  
Though I can't say forgiven

It our choices that decide our destiny  
Stop saying everything is already decided  
Nothing is over til you say it's over  
So someone lift me up please  
I feel so old, my mind is so weary  
With the pressure placed on my shoulders  
To do so well

It never ends  
This feeling of failure  
Ever searching for perfection  
It's driving me crazy  
I can always see there's a light  
At the end of this dark tunnel  
That doesn't mean I'll survive  
And before I know it I'm losing it

The deeper I dig the more I get buried  
Why is it I have to drown before I can swim?  
Leave before this heartache turns to anger  
Touch the fire and see if you don't get burned  
Because when I'm involved  
There's always a black cloud overhead


	19. Fragile Wings

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 13_

_**Fragile Wings**_

Keep your feet upon the ground  
Stop covering up your self doubt  
Nothing's wrong  
That I can see  
So come on  
What's going on?  
We have no connection  
Anymore  
Your head's in the clouds  
And I don't see you coming down  
You're so above me now  
Or at least you think so  
You think you know more than you actually do  
Flying up  
You left be sinking in the shifting sands  
Staring down you smile at me  
As if happy to get away  
I wonder what would happen  
If I would follow you to the heavens above  
As I stand alone sadly  
Crying into the sands I bury myself in  
No, my fragile wings were clipped long ago


	20. Is There Anything Else?

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 14_

**Is There Anything Else?**

What is left to do?  
When I did all of this for you  
I always gave you the answers,  
The solutions to all your problems  
When you broke down  
Is there anything left  
For me to do for you?

You just resent me because I know  
Who you really are  
When I don't know myself  
Sleeping through the day and awake in the night  
I am always tired  
My patience is starting to run out  
When you don't want my advice anymore  
But are happy to blame me  
For your mistakes


	21. Legacy of My Mistakes

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 15_

**Legacy of My Mistakes**

What do you do?  
When you have nothing to fight for anymore  
When you did something from necessity  
Not from love  
I haven't been inspired for the longest time  
I feel like a stumbling fool  
Crawling in the dark  
Not knowing what to do with myself  
Who knows?  
How long this will go on  
As I look back on my life  
I realize where I went wrong  
I'm only human why can't they except that  
I know I make mistakes  
I've made them everyday of my life  
But why did you have to be such a big shot  
And throw all of it back in my face  
I guess then it was my mistake  
For telling you in the first place  
Because stupid me actually believed you  
When you said I was your friend  
I thought friendship was about trust  
But it seems again, that I was wrong


	22. The Echo of Cheers

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 16_

**The Echo of Cheers**

I tried to fix you  
But I only found problems with myself  
You look down at me  
Even if I'm taller  
You know I'm better  
You may get better results  
But that's only because I don't care  
I never liked the spot light  
Like you did  
I hid  
In the shadows behind you  
Walking back down the tunnel  
Listening to the echo of cheers  
Getting replaced by my footsteps  
Why didn't I realize it sooner?  
I was alone all along  
You only wanted me to further yourself  
I turn my back on you of my own accord  
No one controls me  
Why do you seem to think you own me?  
I'm just doing what you did, see  
Betraying those who were supposed to be your friends  
So you think you won't have to look back in regret  
Only this time I don't care what happens  
I don't care what you think of me  
I will become the best  
That I can be  
Without your spotlight blinding my way


	23. Too Much Too Soon

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 17_

**Too Much, Too Soon **

Staring down at my floor  
I hear a knock at the door  
Who can it be now?  
All I want is to be alone  
Why can't they see that?  
In one day my whole life has been  
Swept out from under me

Everything I was trained and tortured to be  
Was equivalent to nothing  
If the weak die and strong survive  
Than why are there so many weak  
It was what I was taught  
But if that was a lie  
So, how much of everything else  
That was hammered into me was as well  
Is anyone telling the truth anymore?  
Or am I the one lying to myself


	24. Get Back To The Start

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 18_

**Get Back To the Start**

In the end it doesn't matter  
I never wanted this  
None of it ever mattered  
It's not going to get us back on track  
Arguing who was at fault  
Won't help us  
When we're lost without a map  
In a race to escape our past

We're on our knees  
Trying to crawl up out of this black hole  
We're in too deep  
Won't you help us, please?


	25. Defiant

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Beyblade 19_

**Defiant**

I don't know why I'm fighting  
When I don't care  
You never notice me slinking away  
Into the shadows  
Why do you ignore me?  
Then yell at me  
For not taking part  
Do you want total control?  
Well you'll never have it  
You haven't seen the pain I have  
You don't know the value of defiance

That's something they can't seem to understand  
Loneliness is better than being controlled  
Friendship never holds its value very well  
True friendship, it's like gold  
Rare and precious  
And worth a lot more when times are bad


	26. Invisible Prison

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 1 - Neji  
_

**Invisible Prison**

The naked truth is reflected in your eyes  
It's like looking at the sky  
It took you to show me what was going on  
I'd been doing this for so long  
It was hard to recognize that it as wrong  
I didn't realize I was letting them  
Think for me  
You opened my eyes  
That had been stapled shut with pride  
To finally see  
What was right in front of me


	27. Twisted

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 2 - Gaara  
_

**Twisted**

I bleed with no cuts  
On my skin there are no scars  
You tell me we are all the same  
As everyone else  
But to you I'm just an emotionless tool  
To be used and thrown away  
I have a lot of regret  
My empty eyes can see more than yours ever could  
Is it alright for you to forget about me?  
You always push to the back until you need me  
I smiled at you  
But you just shoved down again and again  
Until I hated you  
So that every time I do this I imagine you


	28. Crimson Shadow

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 3 - Sasuke  
_

**Crimson Shadows**

Don't yell down at me  
I won't stop chasing your shadow  
Until you acknowledge me  
Until you see  
The real person inside  
Not the little boy you killed

Was I ever worth your time?  
You always made some excuse  
To get away from me  
But I was always standing where your  
Crimson shadow fell


	29. Concrete Blood

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 4 - Naruto  
_

**Concrete Blood**

It's not the names you call me  
That hurt the most  
It's the ones in your eyes  
That cut me deep  
Your name  
It burns my mind  
I can hear it even when I'm asleep  
In my dreams  
Cutting through the taunts and screams  
It chills me  
Freezing to my spot  
Like my blood's been replaced by cement  
And my body's so heavy  
It's like there's concrete coursing through my veins  
Weighing me down  
Putting pressure on my head  
Making it hurt so much I'm crying blood


	30. Listening To The Dark

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 5 - Shikamaru  
_

**Listening To The Dark**

I'm the number one at running away  
That is what I used to say  
And by everyone  
I'm labled a coward  
Because I think before jumping  
Into a fight

Now you all know my IQ  
You call me a genius  
And think you know me  
That's why I always hid  
In the shadows for so long

The clouds were my only friends  
As I lay on the ground  
With butterflies resting  
On my head  
Laying there listening calmly  
To the dark...


	31. Misconception

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 6 - Neji  
_

**Misconception**

They only see me as angsty  
If only they knew  
The life I've lived  
The secrets I've hid  
Even From myself  
The scars underneath my sleeves  
No one seems to understand or want to believe  
It's a common misconception  
That I can handle anything that comes my way  
Are they listening to anything I say?


	32. Blurring Memories

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 7 - Kankuro  
_

**Blurred Memories**

I stand here with a smile  
Always on  
Do you really know me?  
Knock on the door  
Please, so I can slip on my mask  
You never wanted the real me  
And now the porcelain's been  
Off too long  
You suddenly realize  
Everything's gone so very wrong

Don't say you know me  
Please  
I've been under this mask  
For so long  
With a empty doll in my place  
There is nothing left to do  
But to hack away at my wooden heart

Stand back  
As I splash some white paint  
In my eyes  
And try to put  
Some light back into them

You never knew why we hang out  
It's just always been that way  
You sure have some blurred memories  
I was never your friend  
All this time  
Inside  
I have always been dead


	33. Homemade Wings

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 8 - Deidara_

**Homemade Wings**

These wings, I made with my own hands  
Now they're breaking, cracking  
Splitting down the centre  
And now I'm falling down  
Falling down...  
Down and now there's no way to stay  
Up above you in this thin air  
These used to be the I loved  
But now these homemade clay wings  
Made of my blind beliefs and faceless lies  
A combination of my old fake masks  
Is the reason why this blood is dripping up in your eyes  
Now I'm lying here screaming without my hands  
All these old things  
These Memories running through my mind  
Are becoming quite clear  
The things I always screamed about  
Are meaningless now  
It's my own fault that I fell from my perch  
I ran after you  
Even after they yelled up at me  
'Stop playing Icarus!'  
But did I listen to any of them  
No...I just blew up my life  
And now there's nothing left


	34. Smoke

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 9 - Asuma  
_

**Smoke  
**  
The smoke clears slowly,  
I still can't see through the grey haze  
But I know the blood's dripping  
From my side  
The burning isn't as bad as you think  
It helps clear my foggy brain  
I remember now  
I was never there for him  
Just as Dad wasn't for me  
But he grew up before  
I even realized it had happened  
So I transfered my instincts onto you  
You both look so similar  
I almost forget you're different  
But you never cared  
You never did anything for yourself...  
That's why  
Even though you're nearly collapsing  
From exhaustion  
Your still trying help  
Even if I die you've helped me better  
Than anyone did,  
Because if anyone knew the shadows more than me  
It would be you...


	35. Desert Sunrise

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 2_

**Desert Sunrise**

Sprinkle the dust with blood  
My hands are caked in mud  
I managed to keep myself pure  
But my heart is done  
Melted under this desert sun  
Though it's really the rain  
That burns my skin more


	36. Goodbye

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 3 - Seto  
_

**Goodnight**

I can't fight forever  
I have to leave,  
Before my eyes  
Dry

I can't see this improving  
Anytime soon

When I'm around you  
I don't feel like myself,  
I'm so strong most of the time  
But I feel so vulnerable

You've got this idea  
In your head  
And now you won't let go,  
So  
I'll leave tonight  
No note, no hope  
Of my return

When you send letters or phone  
I won't answer  
No reason, no reply  
And finally you'll understand  
That you're all alone  
That I'll be gone forever

I'm saying goodnight  
To you,  
And welcoming the new  
Life I've gained  
Outside of the cage


	37. Nighttime Fatalism

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 4_

**Night Time Fatalism**

It consumes me this ever present night  
There are houndreds of words  
I've yet to write  
And still I haven't been outside for days  
The sun hurts my bleeding eyes  
The night hides the pain  
Stumbling in dark  
I put pen to paper  
And the words spill out like rain

You stand in the doorway  
Staring, watching, and longing for me to go with you  
But I can't stand and cast a shadow in your light  
Your eyes are glazed  
Only I know why  
We can't wash it all away  
With our tears  
That's why I stopped long ago  
Just stop what you're doing and I would gladly die for you

Music plays in the background as loud as it can go  
But I don't hear it at all  
Staring at your moonlight face  
How can no one see?  
How insane we are?  
Or maybe it's just because they don't want to

We separated going on our own paths years ago  
I don't know you like I used to  
You're in the light  
But your mind's been strangled by the dark

Why I stay around you might say  
You've always known I care too much  
We clutched on to each other to stay afloat  
To stop drowning after our father died  
It's taken all our lives  
Now we're running out of time  
We're going to go under  
Sooner or later

I wish we could go back  
Even a couple of years  
When I was at least happy to be alive  
When I at least had friends I could count on

I look back to you  
You're still staring hopeful  
Not for me to join you in the light  
But you want to join me in the dark  
They say it's always the 'happy' ones who die first  
Masks! All of us have our own  
But why pretend do you something you're not  
When you really want the night  
Though want and need are two different things  
And you can't tell

My dry eyes burn in dark  
Everything is so wrong  
But to you they seem so right  
These are the feelings I burn in the night  
Where are we and where are we heading?  
What am I to you?  
When you feed out of the hands ofthe enemy

I can't take this anymore  
Yet no one can read me  
Though if you look close enough  
My whole life's written on my sleeve  
I just hoped you'd stay with me  
Until the end  
Does he still even want me around?  
I'll go if you don't  
I was always obedient at least to you anyway  
It's just if I left you'd have no one  
You'd be left behind even though you wouldn't know it  
Until it was too late

I hear a crack  
My hand cradles my mutilated my pen  
Ink drips onto the page  
Though for all I know it could be blood  
In the dark it all looks the same  
I don't really care if it is  
I would never feel it anyway  
I'm so numb  
I am deaf to all around  
Except for the dripping and splash  
Of ink mingled blood hitting the desks surface  
I grab a new pen and turn the page  
I wish I could do that in my heart  
I'm half way through at this stage  
A long way from either the ending or the start

We are you still there watching me  
On the boundary of light and dark  
Step through if you want to  
This time I won't stop you  
The dark shows you  
What you're too blind to see  
In your artificial light

I wish that you would just leave  
And let me be me  
Not the ghost that you see  
Let me put some light in my own eyes  
To erase this façade  
And stop this masquerade

No one's looking back  
That's the problem  
Seeing our past  
That's where we lost track  
Forgetting what our dark hearts lack  
Our memories you blocked with a code I couldn't crack  
It's driving me insane  
And starting to become my bane  
To not know where this all began  
Wouldn't you?  
If you had to continuously look into this black  
Someday maybe someday  
I'm going to call mayday  
I wish they would stay away  
Everyone else's black is seeping through  
It's just now starting to smother me  
So that I can't see the remedy

Spin the bottle see where it lands  
I sift the sands of time  
Through my hands  
I've isolated everyone I care about  
Though you've done worse  
You've made them believe you're real  
Do you really exist or are you justmy distorted reflection?  
I often ask myself this  
While I write my thousand word poem

Everything about you is opposite to me  
That is what I see  
When I look into your hollow blue eyes  
Always remember one lie from you  
Tells a thousand secrets

Who's the older one of us?  
People talk about us as if we're one  
Sometimes I think it too  
I don't know anymore  
What I do know is  
That you need me as much as I need you  
So take a look at me now  
I'm trying to keep us together  
To keep this love you're trying to sever

My mind is still shifting and stirring  
Diverging  
I stretch out  
Looking I see you're still there  
Honestly don't you have something to do?  
You don't want to follow my sorrow  
By now my skin is probably tinged with yellow  
My pupils are so small and eyes hollow  
I look at my watch  
It's nearly twelve  
A new day's coming closer every passing second  
That's something I don't want to dwell on  
Because I'm still searching for tomorrow

I always feel eyes on me  
Am I the only one of us who can see  
That is properly?  
Looking into this black mirror  
Do you see my scars?  
My arms around me now  
I like to stare at the Moon  
She is what little protection from myself I have left  
In my own personal night  
All that is left is what I pretended to be  
I don't cry anymore except on the inside  
It burns my mind  
Don't you ever see the hurt?  
That you cause behind your own back  
My fingers are bleeding  
The drops of blood are seeping  
Through my pages  
No one could ever read this by now  
That's how I like it  
That's something I learnt from you never linger  
You don't seem to be taking your own advice  
I look back you're crying  
Your light flickers above you and my eyes are searing  
I don't know why  
I could never believe what I was hearing  
Even if I am alive and not in a dream  
No this is a nightmare  
And as I write my dreams one by one  
Are vanishing  
Word by word  
A thousand dreams lost to dust  
Never to taste or smell or even touch


	38. Darkness

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

This is the first thing I ever posted on

_Yuugiou 5 - Seto_

**Darkness**_  
_

In the darkness  
Of my mind  
I'm dieing on the inside  
With this pain  
I must endure  
It's amazing I'm still sane  
I'm drowning in this helplessness  
I can't stay afloat  
In this sea of self pity  
It feels like an eternity  
Of sorrow and sadness  
I'm lucky to live  
Without being engulfed by the madness  
My heart feels like it's gone  
I'm still alive  
But my body's walking corpse  
Why did you have to leave me alone?  
From all the screaming  
My voice  
Is so hoarse  
Because I'm trapped in a nightmare  
But what do you care?


	39. Piece of My Mind

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

This is the first thing I ever posted on

_Yuugiou 6_

**A Piece of Mind**

Spit it out you hate me  
Come on make it loud and clear  
I feel your eyes on my back  
Whispering  
Stop pretending  
I hear you clearly you want me out  
After all is said  
You'll see that I'm stronger then you'll ever be  
I'll give you a piece of my mind  
I was generous  
Caring  
You just took advantage of me  
What brought your sudden change of heart?  
This flash of hate in your eyes  
I've only seen since yesterday  
I may be quiet but we were friends  
What did it matter?  
Why do I care?  
It's going to end soon  
I don't need this grief anyway  
Let all the memories scatter to the wind


	40. Pathways

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 7 - Yuugi and Yami  
_

**Pathways**

In the moon lit night they lament  
Of dreams long lost, the futures wasted, hearts spent  
These were the lives they were never meant

Glass covered ropes bind their two shattered hearts  
Manipulated by their deep seated fears brought  
Out of their souls in grief

Crimson fire spills out of the elder's eyes  
From within burning everyone he will or ever meet  
With it's unquenchable heat  
Equal with that of the sharpness of his tongue  
Or the younger drowning in tears they refuse to shed  
Now concealed by his castle of ice  
Bleeding inside from  
The black pit of despair left in his soul  
His mind embraced by the thorns of defeat  
What path is he being lead  
Down?  
You wonder wistfully to the midnight air  
The dark or the light or shall they wander aimlessly in shadow

That is the mystery of this  
Two hearts, one fire, the other water but both are traveling similar paths  
Of their own choosing towards the destruction of their souls  
Their hearts, lost….. Nothing more than whispers on the wind


	41. Sacrificed Dreams

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 8 - Seto and Mokuba  
_

**Sacrificed Dreams**

After our parents died  
I had to grow up  
I didn't have a say  
About what happened to us  
How I remember how much I cried  
That day  
After awhile at the orphanage  
I was down and out  
Struggling to survive  
To keep  
My dream alive  
Trying to make it through  
For you  
Do you know how much?  
Do you know the things I've had sacrifice?  
Right now I don't know if it all  
Was worth it in the long run  
When we met Gozaburo  
I knew my dash  
Was done  
I'm going to hit the wall  
I'm going to crash  
My memories of happiness  
Have faded over time  
Give me back what was mine  
Pull me out of the darkness


	42. Jigsaw

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 9 - Yami, Devlin, Malik, Seto  
_

_**Jigsaw**_

My heart shattered  
Like a puzzle  
Thrown to the ground  
It became bloodied and battered  
The day you walked out  
How could you sever  
Our link?  
When I thought it was so strong  
I cry so hard now that I can hardly think  
You made me to pick up the pieces all  
Alone by myself  
To put them back together  
Why was I such a fool?

This game has to end  
There's too much at stake  
Finish this for Ra's sake  
The cards have hearts  
Then why don't you  
I know now why actually  
I think that I always knew

Why couldn't we just rolled the dice  
And seen what happened  
Now I see through  
Your disguise  
And I see your heart is made of ice  
Sometimes I'll admit to them  
It is you that I miss  
But why you left me  
Is still a mystery you see?  
You left me clueless

All I have left to say to you is this  
I swear I won't cry  
That means you going down  
I won't play your game of hit and miss  
I won't lose this duel  
I will be the one to say Checkmate  
When this is all over  
Who cares about fate?  
When we were destined to break apart  
From the start


	43. Bury My Past

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 10 - Seto to Gozaburo and Yuugi_

**Bury my past**

Shown the dark memories  
Buried deep in my heart  
Don't you realize now  
That childhood is not always full  
Of all fun and happy smiles?  
Because hell was nothing compared to mine  
Sufferings, loneliness, abandonment, hate  
I've have seen and felt all  
Ever since then I've never be the same  
Ever since I was forced to bare his name  
He recited his pain filled lessons  
I'm drowning  
I'm trying to keep down these tears  
All of these years  
This voice, this face is in my mind  
Growing control of me  
Inside  
I'm forced to hide  
All I feel  
Both the darkness and the light  
From anybody's sight  
Under a field of ice  
You call me the Dragon Tamer  
But dragon's cry too  
Don't they  
So why can't I  
Aren't I allowed?  
It's time to shatter this ice  
Remove this vice  
That is my past  
Blocking my future  
I want to just wash my hands  
And start my life a new  
Purging this shadow he cast  
Over my heart and my mind  
I won't ever again let the darkness overcome me  
Or get into a bind


	44. Something I'm Without

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 11 - Malik  
_

**Something I'm Without**_  
_

Was there something that I lacked  
After all the time you were gone  
Finally I cracked

Lost inside me in this nothingness  
Trapped in a nightmare  
It isn't fair to be locked in this sadness  
I don't think you did ever care

Trapped in a web lies  
My mind is a haven  
Because that's the silence my heartache buys

Now I think you had known  
About the anger and hate you had sewn


	45. Looking Back

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 12 - Joey  
_

_**Looking Back**_

Running down the street  
Til the house was out of sight  
I won't look back  
All I see is the anger  
I hate everything about you  
Just wait everything will be alright  
I tell myself  
No it won't that's all a dream  
It was a nightmare lying down back there  
Listening to myself scream  
Just coz I failed you  
Doesn't mean it gives  
You the right to do  
That to me  
But you don't live in reality  
You always burst into a drunken rage  
Beating me with savagery  
Why don't you understand Dad?  
Why don't you see?  
All I ever wanted was for you to be  
Was proud of me


	46. Tears

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 13 - Seto  
_

**Tears**

I cry  
With silent tears streaming  
Down my face  
No one can see me  
Nobody is listening  
Where are you  
My heart is shattering  
All around me is darkness  
Don't you see?  
I'm afraid  
I don't know what's going on  
The light is bleeding out of me


	47. Heart of Mine

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 14 - Ryou_

**Heart of Mine**

Taking a look deep inside my heart  
I just find an empty void  
Blackness  
Covering up my feelings of helplessness  
Coming from memories of my past  
I wish I could  
Erase the shadow it has cast  
I want to move forward  
But I keep on getting moored  
In the darkness of my past  
And everything around me is just moving too fast  
The dark inside  
Takes control of my body  
With my mind  
Locked away  
Taunting me at every turn  
I can't let anyone get close  
So to keep them safe  
I hide all day  
With this ever present dismay


	48. No Hope

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 15 - Seto  
_

_**No Hope**_

He just sits there  
No matter how hard you try  
You will never get him to cry  
He is dead inside  
There no light coming from  
His eyes  
With all feeling so lost  
Too much form his soul it would cost  
That just won't come out  
He's numb inside  
He can't cope  
His heart is hiding  
Buried inside his mind  
With all the sorrow and doubt  
Crawling through the darkness  
Looking for the happiness  
He will never find  
He will not come out  
And he's lost all hope


	49. Cold

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Yuugiou 16 - Joey  
_

**Cold**

I've come to know  
There's one question that sticks with me  
What the hell is wrong with you?  
Why are you so hurtful?  
Why you're so cold?  
What have I ever done to you?  
You hate me don't you?  
Well I hate you too  
We've done nothing to you  
You don't even know us  
But you think we're stupider than the air we breathe  
Everything you say to my friends  
It just makes me seethe


	50. Forget

**Okay so over the last 6 years I've written many poems and songs that were influenced by different Anime and Manga series as well as songs I have written for specific fanfics.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Series mentioned in this anthology

_Naruto 10 - Hinata_

**Forget**

Sometimes things seem to be ok  
When you make me forget  
The dreams  
The memories of those times  
I shoved everything into a shoebox  
And hid it under my bed  
But when no one is looking I admit  
Your smile  
Helps me sleep  
I'm not that little girl you saw  
Peering from behind the door  
All shy and forlorn  
Anymore  
I hope


	51. Ignorance

Vampire Knight #6

**Ignorance**

I never said I wanted more  
I couldn't risk to get my hopes up  
You don't tell me anything so  
That's why I'm just gonna go  
You shot me to the core  
Left my heart bleeding on the floor  
You never said you wanted more  
Why didn't you just tell me the score?  
How am I meant to know what you really want  
Unless you tell me so?

Ignorance isn't bliss  
Just think of all the time we missed  
Playing the stupid game  
We just ended up in the same place  
That we started from  
Why continue on with this pointless chase  
For something you can't obtain?  
When I'm right here in front of your face


	52. Butterfly

**These are a collection of poems I wrote for my Vampire Knight fics Butterfly  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_**Butterfly**_

_I spin  
Like a butterfly  
In the wind  
I can't escape  
The webs you've been spun  
I won't admit defeat  
I won't admit you've won..._

&

_I open my eyes just a crack  
Everything's upside down  
And I can't find my way back  
Turning down and up  
I can't see which way  
Is which  
I'm stuck in dismay  
While all I can do is listen to what you say..._

&

_I'm not a victim  
I don't need you to rush in  
You don't get to play hero here  
You thought I was some damsel in distress  
Now look at all the mess  
You've caused..._

&

_We both stand here and wait  
It's so quiet I almost can't bare  
It, but  
You know your name  
Won't come from my lips  
First  
You're standing there  
With your hands on your hips  
Waiting  
I can stay here and stare all day  
Your temper has always been the worst  
Impatient and so full of hate  
You just couldn't wait  
To try and make me give in..._

&

_You want what you can't have  
I don't believe you  
When you say you see  
My face  
You're never looking at me  
There's not even a trace  
I know you're really seeing someone else  
When we play our game  
You're not the same  
We've never been the same  
Since you called out someone else's name..._

&

_I don't know what you want from me  
I try to get you to stay  
Away  
But something's pulling us together  
Like gravity  
I don't want to get you sucked  
Into my reality  
Go now, you still have the choice to leave  
There's still a possibility..._

_&  
_

_I'm sure they hear me scream  
But you all go unseen  
When I needed help  
You just cover your ears  
And say you don't hear  
I'm laying here bleeding  
But I won't let you see my tears... _


	53. Don't Look Away For A Second

**These are a collection of poems I wrote for my Vampire Knight fic Don't Look Away For A Second  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_**Don't Look Away For Second**_

_This is something I'd never believe  
Would happen  
After all that's been and gone  
I'd thought I'd finally have a reprieve  
No it looks like I was wrong..._

_&_

Everyone is lying to me  
But the person I don't trust  
It's bad  
Don't you see  
That I had to rely on my enemy  
To tell me the truth...

&

_Don't keep secrets  
That are about me  
Don't you see  
You're being selfish  
You're not helping me  
If my clock is ticking down  
So please don't lie  
Understand not telling me  
Is not stopping this from happening  
Don't deny  
You just don't want to admit that I could die..._


	54. Smile

**These are a collection of poems I wrote for my Vampire Knight fic Smile  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_**Smile**_

_Locked In the labyrinth of my mind  
I want to just block everyone out_  
_I'll ignore them as they scream and shout  
Grab the torch and come  
Try and find me,  
What's become of my heart?  
Come and see  
As I wander trying to pick up the pieces  
Nothing else really matters anymore  
I just don't care  
Sitting into the dark  
Searching for something I just don't have  
It's more than I can bear..._

_&_

_(Yuuki)_

_I wish  
You could see  
Me for me  
Like you used to ignore  
All the other things  
All these memories and baggage  
We both seem to bring..._

_(Zero)_

_I wish  
You would be  
Not so blinded by the lies  
He told to you  
Until then I say my goodbyes..._

_&_

_I can't see the sky  
I can't feel the sun  
Everything's all upside down  
And I'm coming undone  
Trapped in this hourglass  
Being crushed by sands of time  
Day after day  
It's so sublime  
Knowing no one in this unfamiliar town  
I feel so alone..._

_&_

_I remember  
That look on your face  
When I told you  
I'd leave without a trace_

_It was when you told me  
You were in love with someone else  
Now you see  
I'm long gone  
But I can't bare  
That my mind's still trapped there  
Still lingering on the moment_

_You want to start again  
But I can't forget  
What you did to make me regret  
Ever knowing you..._

_&  
_

_Her kindness  
Hides her guilt  
The secrets  
She keeps  
This life that you've built  
Will come tumbling down  
Because you love,  
Your lives  
Were built on a heap lies..._

_&_

_Confrontation is inevitable  
From now on  
This situation is regrettable  
But you got yourself into it  
I can keep a secret if you can  
You have to understand  
That what I saw was anything but forgettable..._

_&_

_Words will be my sword  
That I stab into your heart  
All this misery  
You could have stopped from the start  
Before it got too far  
My words are my only weapon  
In this war  
I can't ignore what I saw  
What I heard  
That You did  
All I can do is yell and scream  
and poke at these wounds  
Watching the blood stream  
Out of you..._

_&_

_Don't shoot the messenger  
Isn't that what they say?  
I'm just a passenger  
On this disaster ride..._


End file.
